Wiccan Games
by P3E
Summary: Piper and Phoebe gladly take their places in the hierarchy of the Underworld as their family fights desperately trying to restore them to good. Things get worse as Victor disappears and the girls discuss resurrecting a demon goddess. FULL EP! R&R! ENJOY!


**Ep. 13 Wiccan Games**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. A light shines in the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She's managed to summon a shaman into a trap and is torturing him for answers. She holds crystals in her hand that painfully shock the demon when they are thrown at him._

Paige: Where the hell are they?

Shaman: I don't know what you're talking about witch.

Paige: My sisters: Piper and Phoebe. They're the Underworld's new poster children for evil right?

Shaman: I don't know anything.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She throws down a crystal and watches the shaman convulse in pain._

Paige: We can do this all night.

Shaman: Even if I did know anything. I wouldn't tell you. Witch!

Paige: Why is that?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she kneels down to look into the Shamans eyes._

Shaman: They are our future: the perfect evil. They will destroy you.

Paige: Not if I have anything to say about it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She smiles as she produces a vanquishing potion._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and throws the potion, vanquishing the shaman. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He appears at the doorway of the attic just as the shaman bursts into flames._

Henry: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Paige: What I have to do to find my sisters. Go back to bed.

Henry: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he approaches Paige._

Henry: Your sisters have been gone for days. If what you've told me is true and they are really evil…you're not going to find them until they want you to.

Paige: I don't accept that. I have to try.

Henry: Paige…

Paige: I'm not giving up Henry! I can't…just leave them there. I have to find them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She allows her husband to take her into his arms. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler sitting on the couch in the parlor._

_Sound over: the shaman screaming as he is vanquished_

Billie: Another vanquish…

Tyler: That's four just tonight…this is getting out of hand.

Billie: This is the worst I've seen things for the sisters. I mean when I turned on them at least they still had each other. Now Paige…

Tyler: I wonder if we can help.

Billie: I don't know what else we can do except be there for Paige when she needs us. She's got a lot to handle.

Tyler: Yeah: the baby, her powers, her sisters, and her nephew…

Billie: Wyatt.

Tyler: Piper…

Billie: She didn't mean to do it. Piper would never hurt her son…much less…

Tyler: But you saw just like I did. He kept bleeding because she threw him across the room.

Billie: Yeah, to get him out of the way not to kill him!

Tyler: He still ended up dead though.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks away from Tyler._

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi walking together in the Underworld._

Andi: Overall the leaders are pleased with the outcome so far. They believe that Piper and Phoebe have completely entered the fold. However, there is some concern about the last sister.

Source: The baby she carries is powerful. It's no matter; we will continue to try and reach her.

Andi: And until then…

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi. They stop to look down on the sleeping forms of Piper and Phoebe. _

Andi: …we finish their transformation.

Source: The concluding steps in their conversion to evil; the final check to be sure every bit of good has been erased.

Andi: Will it be done soon?

Source: Yes, and when it is, I think I'll let them play.

Andi: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of a sorcerer stepping out of the shadows._

Sorcerer: It's time.

Source: Perfect. Let's wake them up.

Andi: Playtime.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe sleeping next to each other._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of Leo's back as he walks through a deserted white hallway. He makes a turn into a different hallway and stops once he reaches a brown door. _

_Cut to: a view of the door opening._

_Cut to: a view of Leo looking into the room. Rae sits waiting for him on a hospital bed._

Rae: You came!

Leo: Hi Rae.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He enters the room, takes Rae's hand, and sits by her bed._

Leo: How are you?

Rae: I'm ok.

_Cut to: a view of Rae. She looks down at the white sheet that covers her mangled legs._

Rae: The doctor says I may be able to walk again.

Leo: That's great honey.

Rae: They say it's because you worked so fast to get me out. They say you saved me. Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Leo smiling at her._

Leo: (voice over) Knock, knock.

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering another hospital room._

_Cut to: a view of Annie. She smiles as Leo approaches and takes a seat at the end of her bed._

Annie: Hey.

Leo: How are you?

Annie: I'm fine. My baby and I are going to be just fine. I had a boy.

Leo: That's great.

Annie: I'm want to name him Leo. You are the reason why he's here. Is that ok?

Leo: I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you.

Annie: He's only been here a day, you know, and already he's he most important person in my life. Do you have children?

Leo: I do: two boys.

Annie: Then you understand.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He nods and then looks away from Annie._

Annie: Leo. You've been here everyday since the accident visiting with the little girl and me. I bet you haven't had a lot of time to see your sons. Leo…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He still refuses to look at Annie. _

Annie: You spend all of your time here. Why? Is there something at home you can't control? Do you maybe feel like… being here makes you feel comfortable because there are things here you can control…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks skeptically at Annie who smiles sheepishly._

Annie: I'm a psychologist, and we've had a lot of conversations.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He nods and looks away again._

Annie: You've done very well taking care of us Leo. You saved my son so I pretty much owe you my life, but…I'm sitting here watching you try so hard to take care of us and I can't help wondering…who takes care of you?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he turns to face Annie._

Paige: (voice over) Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she tortures another demon in the attic._

Paige: She's my sister, and Phoebe, she's my sister too. Have you seen them or not?

Demon: I…I…

Paige: Too late.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She throws the potion she holds in her hand, vanquishing the demon._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to lean on the table behind her just as Billie and Tyler come running into the attic._

Billie: We heard screaming. Are you all right?

Paige: I'm…I'm ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to Billie and Tyler._

Paige: How are you two? Are you good? Great, look, I need your help with something.

Billie: What's going on?

Paige: We need to save Piper and Phoebe. I have potions here…

Tyler: Wait, you want us to go after them? They're in the Underworld.

Paige: Very good Tyler. Now if you'd just let me finish…

Tyler: I've never been down there before, and I don't think that we should be going after them when…

Billie: Tyler. Not now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks skeptically at Billie and Tyler._

Paige: What's going on with you two?

Billie: Nothing…so about the potions…

Paige: Right. These potions should turn Piper and Phoebe back to good.

Tyler: There are a million of them.

Billie: How did you do all of this without the Book?

Paige: A good memory, and you know…guessing. Um so we're going to go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler watching as Paige grabs potions. _

Paige: Now, we're going now. Let's…

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. They both quickly grab potions. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Andi and the Source stand over Piper and Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Piper opening her eyes. She looks around then turns her head to Phoebe and sees her waking up as well. _

Source: My daughters…

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Simultaneously they sit up and get to their feet. _

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He watches as Piper and Phoebe move around him and finally settle in front of him a little ways away. _

Source: Do you like your new home?

Phoebe: It'll do.

Andi: You'll get used to it. Now, for what happens next, the Underworld and all of its leaders are ready for you to…

Piper: No.

Andi: I'm sorry?

Piper: I don't want to hear about the leaders of the Underworld. The last nine years of my life have been about following rules. I think I'm over it.

Phoebe: So am I.

Piper: We'll make our own way from now on.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks the Source for help._

Andi: Are you hearing this? This is blatant defiance against you. Are you really going to let them do whatever they…

Source: Andi… shut up.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She glares at the Source and then folds her arms._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She turns her attention to the sky._

Source: What do you see child?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she chuckles to herself. _

Piper: Pheebs, what is it?

Phoebe: Someone's coming.

Source: It's most likely your sister. She's been trying to get you back.

Phoebe: We're not going back.

Piper: She'll be here soon.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She and Phoebe take hands._

Piper: Let's have some fun.

_Cut to: a view of a very angry Andi. She watches the Source gloat as Piper and Phoebe exit._

_Cut to: a view of the front doors of the manor. They open and Wyatt runs into the house ahead of Leo who carries Chris in his arms._

Leo: Wyatt…please be…ugh…

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he descends the staircase._

Henry: Hey. Is Paige with you?

Leo: No. I haven't seen her.

Henry: Great.

Leo: Hey do you mind?

_Cut to: a view of Leo handing Chris to Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry carrying Chris. He follows Leo into the kitchen where they find Coop sitting at the table with Wyatt._

Henry: Hey Coop have you seen Paige?

Coop: No. I just got here looking for her too. I tried to find something on Phoebe.

Henry: Did you?

Coop: I didn't find anything. It's like she's completely disappeared from the face of the earth.

Henry: Hey man, you don't think that Paige is…she's not…she didn't turn too did she?

Coop: No. She's not with them. She was here earlier obsessing over potions.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He takes a seat next to Coop._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands by the sink utterly disconnected._

Henry: This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening.

Coop: You? It's my fiancé that's the new rising evil.

Henry: Yeah but it's my wife that's gone crazy looking for her and Pi…

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry as they stop talking and turn to Leo._

Henry: Oh man. We're sorry. We…I didn't think about Piper.

Coop: How are you holding up?

Leo: I'm fine.

Coop: Really?

Henry: It's ok man…we're here if…it's ok to talk to us. We're right there with you.

Leo: You know what, I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he begins to leave._

Leo: I forgot some stuff and I …can you guys watch the boys for me? Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry. They exchange worried glances as Leo rushes out of the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Billie and Tyler stay close behind Paige as they search for Piper and Phoebe._

Billie: Are you sure they're here?

Paige: No I'm not. Shush.

Tyler: Maybe we should go back. I don't think this…

Billie: Tyler.

Paige: Shush! Do you want them to find us?

Billie: Well yeah…isn't that why we came down here? We're looking for Piper and Phoebe…

Phoebe: (voice over) Stop looking.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Billie, and Tyler turning to see Piper and Phoebe standing behind them._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. _

Piper: We're right here.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they stand in front of Paige, Billie, and Tyler._

_Cut to: views of Paige, Billie, and Tyler. They each hold potion vials behind their backs._

Piper: What are you doing here Paige?

Paige: Looking for you…

Billie: We want you to come home.

Phoebe: That's sweet. They miss us.

Paige: It's not just us. Coop, Phoebe, he wants you too…

Phoebe: Aw.

Paige: …and Leo, Chris, and…Wyatt…Piper they want you home too.

Piper: I doubt that.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she attempts to inch closer to her sisters._

Paige: Your family misses you. Please, this isn't you. You're good witches. You do good things for good people. You're not evil.

Piper: Really?

Paige: Yes. I've come to take you home.

Phoebe: We are home.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she produces the potion from behind her back._

Paige: Not if I can help it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Paige throws the vial at their feet. The two glance at each other and then back at her unaffected._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks back at Billie and Tyler who then follow her lead in throwing their potions._

_Cut to: views of Paige, Billie, and Tyler, and then of Piper and Phoebe who stand unchanged._

Phoebe: Whatever potions and spells you've come with you might want to rethink. They're not going to work. This isn't a surface job.

Piper: You've done nothing but irritate me. I suggest you leave. Now.

Paige: No. I am not leaving here without you two.

Piper: Fine. Have it your way.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She backs up toward Billie and Tyler as Piper produces a fireball in her hands. _

_Cut to: a view Piper. She throws the fireball at Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Coop as they sit outside on the front steps of the manor watching Wyatt and Chris play. _

Henry: I feel so helpless.

Coop: So do I. We have to find some way to help…

Henry: How? What can we do?

Coop: I don't know… I really don't know…

Henry: Well that's great man…thanks for that.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he and Coop begin to laugh together._

Henry: Come on. Let's get them inside.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry. They stand, gather the boys, and make their way inside the manor._

Henry: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Coop with the children inside the manor._

Coop: Where'd he go?

Henry: I don't know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs in with Billie and Tyler. Paige's shoulder is bleeding and Tyler is carrying Billie in his arms. _

Coop: My God. What happened?

Tyler: Piper and Phoebe.

Paige: Just put her on the couch.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he follows Paige's orders._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she trails behind him._

Paige: Henry get the kids out of here. They don't need to see this.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He and Coop usher Wyatt and Chris into the kitchen moments before Leo enters the room._

_Cut to: a view of Paige healing Billie._

Leo: What happened?

Tyler: Piper attacked us.

Paige: The potions didn't work.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She sits up on the couch coughing. _

Paige: Are you ok?

Billie: Yeah. I'm fine.

Tyler: Yeah. Thanks to Paige.

Leo: What the hell were you thinking taking them down there? They're not ready for that.

Paige: What else was I supposed to do Leo; go alone and die? I made a hard decision.

Leo: Yeah, a decision that almost got them killed.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she moves to stand in Leo's face._

Paige: Well where were you with all of your infinite wisdom earlier when I was first making the decision to go?

Leo: I had things to do.

Paige: Things to do? Oh please! You think we don't know what's going on? You go to that stupid hospital everyday because it makes you feel more like a man…more like someone who can protect your family, but you can't Leo. You can't do anything more than the rest of us, but that's a hell of a lot more than the nothing you've been doing. Maybe if you weren't so busy running away from your problems you could have helped to prevent this one!

_Cut to: a view of Leo glaring at Paige. He then grabs Piper's keys and leaves the manor, slamming the door behind him._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. They glance uneasily at each other as Paige sinks to the ground, putting her head in her hands._

Billie: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Without looking, she puts her hand up and signals for Billie to stop talking._

Billie: Oh…we'll just…be upstairs then.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. They quietly skip up the staircase just as Henry makes his way back into the room._

Henry: Paige. What happened?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she shakes her head._

Henry: Do you want to tell me what you were doing today?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She speaks without moving her head._

Paige: Henry, please. Not now.

Henry: No now Paige. What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed! You could have killed our baby!

Paige: Henry…

Henry: No Paige. You have to start thinking about yourself. You have to start thinking about this baby. You can't just make these decisions without telling me. You have to be more careful!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she jumps to her feet._

Paige: Henry! Stop it! I can't handle this right now ok. I can't do this!

Henry: We have to talk about this.

Paige: No we don't.

_Cut to: a view of Paige trying to get past Henry. He grabs her arm trying to get her to stay, but she forcefully shoves him off of her._

Paige: Do not touch me.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He watches as Paige stalks off._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler in the attic. Billie stands by the door trying to listen to Paige and Henry talking. Tyler sits on the table._

Billie: This is getting bad.

Tyler: It's getting bad? Where've you been?

Billie: Shut up.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She closes the door and approaches Tyler._

Billie: We need to go back.

Tyler: Go back where: the underworld? No way.

Billie: Why not? We'll take more potions.

Tyler: They didn't work the last time. You saw it. Piper and Phoebe weren't affected at all.

Billie: Well we have to do something.

Tyler: Why?

Billie: What do you mean why?

Tyler: Is everyone but me blind in this house?

Billie: What is that supposed to mean?

Tyler: Piper and Phoebe aren't coming back. They're evil.

Billie: No. I don't believe that. Some part of them has to be good.

Tyler: You've got to be kidding me. What makes you think they're good? Piper killed Wyatt…

Billie: That was a…

Tyler: …accident I know whatever but then Phoebe almost killed you. Good people don't do things like that to their family accidentally or on purpose.

Billie: No, Tyler, they're two of the best witches I've ever known…and two of the best women. I can't believe you're just giving up on them especially after all Piper's done for you.

Tyler: Don't try to guilt trip me ok? I love Piper. She was like a mom to me. I don't like saying it, but I'm not going to sugarcoat things for you either just to make you feel good. I'm just as hurt and angry as you are.

Billie: Well you have a nice way of showing it.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he stands._

Tyler: What do you want me to say Billie? It's time to wake up and face the facts. The Piper and Phoebe we knew are gone. Everything about them has been erased…like they've been body-snatched or something. Don't fool yourself into thinking you or anyone else can change them back. From now on wherever they go nothing but death and destruction will follow.

_Cut to: a view of the hospital. A door opens to Rae's suite. _

_Cut to: a view of Rae as she lies sleeping on the bed._

_Cut to: a view of a hand coming to rest on Rae's legs._

_Pan up: to see that the hand is Phoebe's. _

Phoebe: Hello sweetheart.

_Cut to: a view of Annie. She lies in her hospital bed holding her baby boy. Annie looks up as the door to her room swings open._

Annie: Who are you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands at the door._

Piper: I'm Piper. I believe you know my husband Leo. I was wondering if we could talk.

Annie: Yes, of course. Please come in.

Piper: Thank you. That's very nice of you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She steps into Annie's hospital room and then turns to close the door._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they approach the Source and Andi._

Andi: Where the hell have you been?

Piper: Out.

Source: Did you handle your sister?

Phoebe: We did more than that.

Piper: And we're not done yet.

Source: Interesting. What do you have in mind?

Andi: Sir. I'm sorry, but we really should take them to see the leaders. They need to see that the sisters have fully reverted.

Phoebe: You're kidding right?

Andi: No. I'm not. Sir?

Source: I think the leaders will fair well enough with a progress report from you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they turn to leave with the Source._

Andi: …but sir!

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he turns back to Andi._

Source: I trust that you can take care of it Andi. You've fashioned yourself as my golden child for so long and all of the leaders know it. They'll be satisfied with a report from you.

Andi: Sir!

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He turns away and exits with Piper and Phoebe._

Andi: Sir! I…Sir!

_Cut to: a view of Andi standing dejected._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she enters the attic. Billie and Tyler stand to face her as she approaches them._

Billie: What's going on?

Paige: I have a plan to get them back.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they exchange glances._

Paige: What? What…what's your problem?

Billie: Um well Coop…

Paige: Coop…

Billie: Yeah, he kind of…

Tyler: He went to the Underworld.

Paige: What? When?

Tyler: He came up here a little while ago, grabbed potions, and left. He said he was going to find Phoebe if it killed him.

Paige: Yeah well he's alone so if they find him first they will kill him! God, how could you let him go?

Billie: What did you want us to do strap him down?

Paige: You could've called me…called…someone…anyone! This is great. Now I have to go look for him. Who knows where he is by now!

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he stands in the Underworld trying to sense Phoebe._

Coop: This is wrong. I can't feel her. Damn it Phoebe.

Phoebe: (voice over) What's wrong?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he turns to see Phoebe standing behind him._

Phoebe: Looking for me lover?

Coop: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yes.

Coop: Phoebe. You should come home with me.

Phoebe: I like it here.

Coop: This isn't your home Phoebe. It's not who you are. You're a good witch. You…

Phoebe: You know, I've had people trying to tell me who and what I am all day. I'm getting a little tired of it. You shouldn't have come down here Coop, and you should tell them to stop looking for us.

Coop: That's not going to happen Phoebe. We love you.

Phoebe: That's too bad.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Telekinetically she grabs Coop by the throat and pins him against the wall. She smiles and gets closer to him as he wriggles helplessly dangled above ground._

Phoebe: If you're not going to listen to me willingly, I'm going to have to make you listen.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She rakes her arm through the air. Coop screams as deep slashes appear on his chest._

Phoebe: Now I wish I could say this will hurt me more than it hurts you, but…this isn't going to hurt me at all. In fact…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she punches Coop across the face._

Phoebe: I'm going to enjoy this.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he sets his jaw to endure the pain._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he walks down the hospital hallway._ _He enters Annie's room to find her sobbing on her bed._

Leo: Annie? What happened?

Annie: The baby…he…he didn't…oh God he's…dead.

Leo: Oh my God. I don't understand.

Annie: I don't know what happened. He was fine. He was fine and then…he wasn't. He started…after your wife…he started…Oh God.

Leo: Wait. Ok, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. You said my wife came here?

_Cut to: a view of Annie. She closes her eyes and breathes deep before opening them again and settling on Leo._

Annie: Yes. She came and we talked. She was nice. She held the baby and then she left and right after the baby couldn't breathe. The doctors tried everything and they couldn't save him.

Leo: I'm so sorry Annie.

Annie: It's…

Leo: I'm so sorry but I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo starting for the door._

Annie: Leo!

Leo: I have to go now.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He runs out of the door and through the hallways to Rae's room, passing and knocking into nurses as he does. When he reaches the room he looks into see a nurse moving away from the hospital bed._

_Cut to: a view of Rae crying and screaming on the hospital bed as nurses try to calm her. A man and woman Leo recognize as Rae's parents stand in the corner: the father consoling his wife._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stops a nurse on her way out of the room._

Leo: Andrea, what happened?

Andrea: Rae's very upset.

Leo: Yeah I can see that. I want to know why.  
Andrea: She took a turn for the worst. Her legs, we…we have to amputate them.

Leo: What…both of them?

Andrea: Yes. I'm sorry Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Andrea leaving the room._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He leans against the wall outside of Rae's room and sinks to the floor._

Leo: Damn it! Damn it!

_Cut to: a view of Leo burying his hand in his hands. A moment later he stands and runs out of the hospital. He quickly finds Piper's car, jumps inside, and turns on the ignition._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the Underworld. She snoops around trying to find Coop. After a while she stops and tries to sense him. Paige then begins to search again._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she rounds a corner to find Coop slumped in a corner. His clothes are badly torn and he is bruised and bloody._

Paige: My God Coop…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sprints to him and looks him over._

Paige: Come on. We're going home.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs herself and Coop out of the Underworld._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they sit playing with Wyatt and Chris in the conservatory._

Leo: (voice over) Hello? Anyone home?

Billie: We're in here.

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering the conservatory. He grabs Chris out of Tyler's arms._

Leo: Come on Wyatt.

Billie: Hey…

Tyler: What's going on?

Leo: I'm protecting my sons.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he carries Chris and takes Wyatt by the hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they get to their feet._

Billie: What happened Leo?

Leo: Piper and Phoebe went after my char…they went after the people I'd saved.

Billie: Oh my God…

Leo: I'm not staying here to find out what they'll do to Wyatt and Chris. I'm going to take them to Victor's so he can take them away from here.

Billie: You don't really think they'd hurt them Leo. They're babies…

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he looks disbelievingly at Billie. _

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He follows Leo into the parlor._

Billie: Oh my God…

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She enters the parlor behind Tyler, Leo, and the boys just in time to see Paige orbing in with Coop._

Billie: Oh my God!

Tyler: They've really gone for it now haven't they?

_Cut to: a view of Paige healing Coop. After what seems like a long while Coop's wounds begin to heal._

_Cut to: a view of a terrified Leo. He watches as Paige helps the now-healed Henry get to his feet._

Tyler: This is getting out of hand.

Billie: Tyler.

Tyler: What? Someone has to say it. We keep going to the Underworld looking for them like we don't know they don't want to be found. I'm over it. I don't want to go back down there for any reason. I think it's time we stopped trying to get them back…and time we started protecting this house and everyone in it. If we don't we may end up dead.

_Cut to: a view of Paige with Coop._

Coop: I don't think they want us dead. They could have killed us already. They've had chances.

Billie: (voice over) What do they want?

Paige: I don't know.

_Cut to: a view of Billie._

Billie: How do we stay safe then? They are always a step ahead of us.

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: I knew Phoebe's mind-reading power was going to be a pain in the ass.

Leo: She could barely control it though.

Paige: Yeah, but who knows how much power-support she has now that she's crossed over. It's a lot easier for them with no consequences.

Leo: I have to go.

Paige: Leo! We have to stick together.

Leo: No. I have to protect my sons. I'm taking them to Victor so he can get them out of here. This is one problem I can solve Paige.

_Cut to: views of Paige, Coop, Billie, and Tyler as they watch Leo exit with his children._

_Cut to: a inside view of Victor's dark apartment._

_Sound over: Leo knocking on the door._

Leo: (voice over) Hello? Victor are you home?

_Sound over: a key turning in the door._

_Cut to: a view of the door swinging open. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo holding Chris as he steps inside, ushering Wyatt inside as well, and turns on the light. _

Leo: Victor? Hello?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He closes the door and walks further inside the apartment._

Leo: Where could he be?

Piper: (voice over) That's a good question.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He spins around to find Piper sitting on the couch behind him. He takes a few steps back, grabbing Wyatt and forcing him to stand behind his legs._

Piper: Mommy's home.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she smiles wickedly. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sits on the couch of Victor's apartment looking at Leo and her children._

Leo: Was that your work today at the hospital?

Piper: Yes.

Leo: …and Coop?

Piper: I can't take credit for that. It was nothing: a lover's quarrel.

Leo: He was minutes away from death Piper.

Piper: Well, what can I say? Phoebe doesn't like to play nice.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He tightens his grip on Chris and Wyatt._

Leo: What about you?

Piper: What about me?

Leo: What's your style?

Piper: You can relax Leo. I'm not going to hurt you…or them.

Leo: I would hope not. They're your sons Piper, but then again so was…

Piper: Wyatt. That…

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing from the couch. _

Piper: …was an unfortunate and unforeseen…complication.

Leo: What's happened to you Piper?

Piper: That's what you all are failing to understand. This…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she touches her arms and chest._

Piper: This is not the Piper you know. There is nothing about her that is in me. They cleaned this body out, and soon…Piper will disappear.

Leo: Where is she?

Piper: Oh she's here but she's locked away where no one will ever find her.

Leo: I'll find her.

Piper: You won't. No potion or spell any of you lame as Halliwells can come up with will do the trick. Besides I don't think Piper is the one you should be searching for. You might want to concern yourself with finding Victor.

Leo: What did you do to him?

Piper: Had a little fun…and then I locked him away.

Leo: Where?

Piper: You know it's too bad Cole's not here huh?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she kneels to speak to Wyatt._

Piper: Bye honey. Mommy will see you again very soon.

Leo: You stay away from him.

Piper: You may want to give your family that advice as it relates to Phoebe and me. I don't want to see you again Leo. If you cross my path… well, let's just say Paige won't have a chance to bring you back. Bye now.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he watches Piper blink out of the apartment._

Henry: (voice over) Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Paige walking through the second level of the manor trying to escape Henry. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he follows her into the room they share._

Henry: You cannot keep running from me Paige. You can't keep running from the fact that you're pregnant.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to face Henry._

Paige: Stop it Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Henry taking Paige by the shoulders._

Henry: You are my wife Paige. It never stops.

Paige: I can't do this now.

Henry: You can't do what? Talk about the fact that your neglecting the life you're carrying inside of you which, ironically, is the very thing that's saved you from becoming a queen of the damned like your sisters…

Paige: Henry…

Henry: I don't understand Paige. Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you let me help you?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pushes Henry away._

Paige: How the hell can you help me Henry? Huh? What is it that you can do for me? Can you find my sisters? Can you bring them back to us and make them good again? No! You can't do any of that, and that's what I need right now!

Henry: Paige.

Paige: No! You want to do something so badly. You want to be the man of the house. I'm sorry but you can't be because you can't protect anyone here! I know you want to badly and I love you for that, but you can't help me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she backs away._

Paige: It's up to me. It's up to just me…I have to protect this house. I have to protect you and Leo and those boys. I have to watch out for Billie and Tyler. Yes they help but I have to guide them. Me! You can't help me Henry.

Henry: It's too much for one person.

Paige: You're right. It is too much and I…am cracking under the pressure let me tell you. I don't know how Piper did it. I don't know how Prue did it…but I have to find a way. I have to pull this family back together…again.

Henry: Baby…

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he begins to approach Paige._

Billie: (voice over) Paige!

_Cut to: a view of the door swinging open. Billie stands panting._

Billie: It's Victor.

_Cut to: a view of a dejected Henry as Paige slides past him to exit with Billie._

Billie: (voice over) He says they put him somewhere.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Paige entering the attic._

Paige: Where?

Billie: He doesn't know.

Paige: We have to find him.

Billie: How?

Paige: We circle the wagons…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she grabs the scrying crystal and the map. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she follows Paige out of the attic, through the second level, and down to the parlor where everyone waits for her._

Paige: We will scry, we will sense, we will beat demons senseless until we find him. Ok, crystals!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She holds out her hands to receive the box of crystals the Charmed Ones have used to protect the house._ _Paige throws them to Coop._

Paige: These are for you. You're going to protect the house and the children. Put them all around the attic, take the boys and you camp out up there. I mean it Coop. Get really comfortable. You are not to move until you see me coming for you.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He nods and takes Chris from Leo's arms. Wyatt willingly takes his hand._

Paige: The second you sense danger in this house you get them out do you understand?

Coop: I got it.

_Cut to: a view of Coop taking the boys up to the attic as Henry descends the staircase._

Paige: (voice over) Perfect timing.

Henry: What?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Henry moves to stand beside her._

Paige: You want to help Henry? Billie.

Billie: Yes.

Paige: You're going to give Henry here a lesson in potion making.

Billie: Potions didn't work last time.

Paige: They're not for Piper and Phoebe. Tyler was right. It's time we started protecting ourselves. So defensive potions only: anything that could disorient them and give us time for an escape if we need one.

Billie: I've got it.

Henry: Wait, what are you going to do?

Paige: I'm going to look for Victor with Leo and Tyler. You guys will search the Underworld and I'll look…everywhere else: dimensions, planes, anywhere I can get to by orbing.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler about to protest moments before Leo begins to speak._

Leo: I don't think that's the best idea. Piper wasn't vague about what she said would happen should we meet again.

Paige: We can't just sit here hiding Leo. They've got one of our people and we have to find him. You'll be with Tyler and he can use his firepower to protect you should you need it.

Henry: What about you?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She kisses Henry on the cheek._

Paige: I will be extra careful. I promise. Ok, people let's work. Victor might not have a lot of time left.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to scry with Leo by her side._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She motions for Henry to meet her in the kitchen before approaching Tyler._

Billie: You probably think going down there again is a big mistake, but I don't care. Piper and Phoebe may not be on our side anymore but that doesn't change all that they've done for us. They're lost now but eventually we will find them and you're going to help because you owe them everything…just like I do.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she gets closer to Tyler._

Billie: I don't give a damn what you think of Paige's plan. She's watching your ass to make sure it doesn't get burned. So you'll go and you'll protect Leo to the best of your ability because if he comes back with even so much as one hair on his head out of place…you won't have to worry about Piper and Phoebe coming after you; they'll be the least of your worries. Got it?

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stares after Billie as she makes her way to the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she approaches Piper in the Underworld._

Phoebe: They're back. I can feel the boy's fear as they look for him. Should we welcome them?

Piper: No. Let them go. They won't find anything here.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she enters._

Andi: Ah there you are. The Source wanted me to inform you that he and the leaders believe you're coming along nicely. They're proud of what you've done so far and look forward to what you'll do in the future. After the Source is done dealing with some things he'll be back with you.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she turns to leave._

Phoebe: (voice over) You don't like us do you?

_Cut to: a view of Andi rotating back to face the sisters again._

Andi: What I think is not important.

Phoebe: I really agree. I was just curious.

Piper: You were his pet.

Andi: What?

Piper: You thought that he'd keep you as his second hand. Sad little girl…

Andi: I am his right hand. You're new. Let me tell you how it's done.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She telekinetically heaves Andi against the wall._

Piper: No. Let me tell you. I don't care about you, or the leaders, or the Source. I don't care about your rules or your approval.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She sends a fireball flying toward Piper, who catches it and throws it back to Andi hitting her in her chest._

Piper: You're not better than me little girl.

Andi: Please. You couldn't even kill that stupid woman or the little girl…you've done nothing but play with them! It's old.

Phoebe: We play because it's fun.

Piper: Do you know why we don't kill them? We could…but then they'd be dead and it'd be over. Where's the fun in that?

Phoebe: The fact that they get all healed and come back looking for more is my favorite part.

Piper: …but you're right Andi. It's time we did something…bigger.

Phoebe: What did you have in mind sis?

Piper: There's a goddess that was banished thousands of years ago…she wanted to destroy the world: turn it to stone.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She glares up at Piper and Phoebe as she holds her hand over her wound._

Andi: I've heard of her…both good and evil decided together…

Piper: …that she would be banished for eternity blah blah.... If you hadn't noticed Andi, the faces of good and evil have changed.

Phoebe: You want to bring her back?

Piper: Yes.

Andi: …and then what? Pick up where she left off: destroy the world?

Piper: Yes.

Phoebe: Excellent.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. A cruel grin spreads over her face as Phoebe chuckles wickedly behind her._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
